A motor vehicle with a retractable roof is known from German patent document DE 196 42 154 A1. The roof disclosed therein has three roof parts, with the front and the middle roof parts being connected to the respective rear roof part via respective first and second articulated connectors. In this design, the first articulated connector is formed by a four-bar linkage having two substantially parallel control levers.
The known retractable roof, however, has the disadvantage that all three roof parts are disposed parallel to one another at a relatively large spacing, whereby a tall roof stack results.